


Watch You Writhe for What You DId

by I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN



Series: The Amazing Story of Real Heroes: They're Human Just Like Us [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, My weird universe, Not Really Character Death, Takes Place in Avengers Assemble Season 5, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN/pseuds/I_am_too_much_of_a_fangirlSPN
Summary: He wasn't dead. It was impossible. But he'd seen it with his own eyes.Natasha exploded, Clint joined in.He and Thor tried to bring everyone to reason....but...Tony knew the truth. He knew what he had to go home and tell his son:Captain America, Steve, his husband, Peter's father...Was dead.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Amazing Story of Real Heroes: They're Human Just Like Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Watch You Writhe for What You DId

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Still Fight, There's Still Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674947) by [ArwenP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenP/pseuds/ArwenP). 



> So this takes place in my version of the MCU and Avengers Assemble (2012).
> 
> Basically, Steve and Tony are married, their son is Peter, and everyone lives in Avengers' Tower.
> 
> This is gonna take place in Season 5 of Avengers Assemble, Black Panther is blamed for the death of Captain America.

He wasn't dead. It was impossible. But he'd seen it with his own eyes.  
Natasha exploded, Clint joined in.   
He and Thor tried to bring everyone to reason....but...

Tony knew the truth. He knew what he had to go home and tell his son:

Captain America, Steve, his husband, Peter's father...

Was dead.

"I saw it! Black Panther destroyed Captain America!" Natasha screamed.


End file.
